endlessskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Mission Eighteen: Moirai
"So," Lloyd says, looking at the beings gathered in the cargo hold of the Moirai, his personal ship, "Today, we're going to kill a god." The group - the normal Dawn Voyager crew with a couple additions, namely Atea, Theo Arnolds, Hayashi Toro, and three members of Freelance - just stared at him for a bit. "Wonderful," Theo says, "I was wondering how this week could possibly get worse." "Well, that was the dramatics part. Are you folks familiar with the Niso tale of the War of the Demons?" "Fairly," Roar-Ree pipes up, "About three thousand Earth-years ago, two demons fought in Toka's seas. One was cyan and devoured everything it touched, the other was blue and did the same. The blue demon won, sealed the cyan one offworld, and then just kinda left. Most depictions indicate the blue one as benevolent and the cyan one as not." "That's about what I've heard," Evan Washington pipes up, "But what does that have to do with this?" "Simple. I was the blue demon, and the cyan one was my brother-in-law, who's now imprisoned on Atropos. For reasons I shall omit, he can't be left alive." "So what, we go down to his prison and shoot him in the face?" Atea asks "My species doesn't die that easily. And his prison is the entire planet." "How does that work?" Yorke asks. "Well, I used our tech to make the crust of the planet impenetrable to him. It also acts as the source for a sort of field that envelops the planet. Basically, ground is safe, anywhere where there's no ground under you is not. He can't get through the cloud layer, either. There's six objective points for this mission - and six Keys. The Keys are basically specialized power sources; there are six more on the planet, but they don't provide enough juice to kill. I'll land near the control tower, and you'll split into groups of two. Transportation's the shuttles next to you; take them, get your assigned Key, place the new one in, and return. The shuttles will explode if you try to exit the atmosphere, so please don't." "How are we splitting up?" Yorke asks, looking at the multitude of people in the room. "Yorke, you and the Synth - Sevens, yes? - will take point A. Stefan, you're with Evan for point B. Roar-Ree and Theo, you're at C. Basta and Atea, you're at D. Oeh-Wje and Har-Bak, you're taking point E. Ald-Dra and I will stay at the control tower, where the sixth Key is." "How are these laid out?" Yorke asks, looking at the map laid out on the screen. "Points A through D are equidistant along the equator. Point E is on the southern pole, and the control tower is on the northern pole. We're landing in five minutes. Get ready to move out. ---- OOC: Comment order goes Skully -> J80 -> Me -> Toast -> Cfp -> Beast -> Me Category:Blog posts